All The Beautiful Roses
by xCHARMEDxDOCTORxWHOx
Summary: He never thought he'd see her again. His pink and yellow girl, with her blonde hair and green eyes. But when Amy and Rory stumble upon a crying girl on a distant planet, who happens to go by the name of Rose, will they figure out the connection?
1. Akhatan

**So I decided to try an all Doctor Who story so here I am with another story that I hope will blow you're mind away. So without further ado, my brand new story, All The Beautiful Roses.**

"Here we are. The great planet of Akhaten." the Doctor says with pride. Amy steps out of the TARDIS pushing him out of the way. She steps back into the TARDIS and pulls Rory out of the ship.

"My Gosh, Doctor it's beautiful." Amy says.

"Yeah well I know how to pick a nice planet. So you guys go wander off. I'm gonna go talk to an old friend." the Doctor says. Everyone nods. Amy and Rory are walking along the market when we here sobs. It sounded as if a young woman had just gotten her heart broken. Amy looks at Rory and he widens his eyes.

"No Amy. It's not our business. Don't, please." Rory says. She ignored him and followed the sound to a blonde girl. When they got to her she picked up her head to the sound of their footsteps and looked up. "Hi. I'm Rory and this is my wife Amy. We heard you crying and we wanted to make sure you were okay." Rory says. The girl smiles slightly and nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." she says. Amy looks at her with a look that tells you that she doesn't believe her.

"Rory go away. I'm going to have a girl talk with her." Amy says and Rory walks away partially upset."Now, you know my name. What's yours?"

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." the girl that we now know is called Rose says.

"Well Rose, nice to meet you. You know my best friend has a friend named Rose. Don't know her last name though. And he never told me about her. He just mentioned her in a sentence once. So...care to tell me while your sitting here, alone and crying?" Amy says. Rose wipes her tears away and starts to talk.

"Well I had this friend that I travelled with. I fell in love with him and before I could tell him, tragedy struck and I got stuck on a parallel universe with no way back. But I found a way and came back. And I looked for him for the last three years and I still haven't found him." Rose says and starts to sob again. Amy scoots closer to her and gives her a hug but is interrupted by a panting Rory.

"Sorry to interrupt this heart warming moment but he just upset the queen and now he's being chased by guards." Rory says as the guards come by chasing the Doctor who is trying to beg for forgiveness. Amy and Rose giggle at the sight.

"Is that your friend? He's almost like mine." Rose says. Amy nods and suddenly gets an idea.

"Hey! Come with us! My friend might be able to help you. Trust me. He's the Doctor!" Amy says and then runs off. Rose gapes. Did she just say Doctor.

"Wait up! Amy! Did you just say Doctor! Amy!" Rose yells. But Amy just keeps running so Rose does too. When they all finally got away from the queens guards, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor ran into the TARDIS. Apparently the Doctor hadn't seen Rose yet because he was to busy running. Rose didn't go into the TARDIS. She just stood there gaping. Amy pops her head out and sees Roses amazed face and immediately assumes that she didn't understand how four people could fit in a 1950's police box.

"Look. I know! How can four people fit in a tiny blue box. Well If you just-" she's interrupted by Rose yanking her out of the TARDIS."Woah! What's wrong!?" Amy asks.

"The Doctor! That was the friend I was looking for. It's him. And I've seen him around. It's just that he regenerated." Rose says. Amy gapes and, without a word, pulled her into the TARDIS and called the Doctor.

"Doctor! I think there's someone you need to see!" Amy yells.

"What is it Amy. Rory and I are kind of in the middle of something. In fact we're-" he cut off by the sight of Rose.

"Hello Doctor" she says.

"Rose?!" he says. She nod and he runs up to me. "Oh my god. Is it really you?" he asks. Instead if answering, she crashes her lips onto they break apart they realize Amy and Rory are staring at them, gaping. Rose blushes and looks down but doesn't let go of the Doctor's hand. She would never do that again. Because if she loses him again she knows that she'll just crumble.

"Sorry about that. It was impulse." Rose says. Amy looks at her in disbeleif.

"Are you serious! Don't say sorry. Look at the Doctor. Do you see that smile. Never before has that happened. Yeah he's smiled before but not like this. Everytime he used to smile we could tell he was faking, it but now...it's a genuine smile. He's practically glowing. So if you ever say sorry about making him happy ever again I will be very upset with you. Which will be hard considering I like you already and I've only known you for about twenty minutes." Amy says smiling. Rose smiles back. The Doctor turns to Rose.

"Sorry to ruin this great speech but, Rose how'd you'd you get back?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, when you left me on Bad Wolf Bay I went home with John and my parents I tried to get used to it but I couldn't. And with John there it made it worse and I wasn't able to ever actually love him. He wasn't you. So I went to Torchwood and started to rebuild the dimension-cannon. And when it was done I went around looking for you. I had seen you around but I didn't know it was you. I didn't expect you to have regenerated." Rose said.

"Well, I'm happy you found me. Rose, I love you." the Doctor said. Rose looked at the Doctor with a look in her eyes that said all of her emotions at once.

"And I love you too Doctor" she says. They then kiss and Amy and Rory just have one thought. _Rose will be the one thing that brings him down._

"Awwwww!" Amy says. Rose and the Doctor break apart and look at her wierdly. "No, no. Don't stop. Go on. Do what you were doing." she said. The doctor and Rose smile and go back to kissing.

**Okay this is my first Rose/Doctor fanfiction so I really need some feedback. I'm begging! So please review and I try to type up my next chapter soon. **


	2. River

**Ok so I know what I need to fix and I'll try my best to do just that. So here we are.**

Amy and Rory are in their room and The Doctor is showing Rose around the new TARDIS. Amy is looking through her clothes that she had picked from the TARDIS closet and Rory is just sitting on the bed when Amy has a very important thought.

"Rory. What about River. It's obvious that the Doctor and Rose love each other. But what about her. Our daughter is going to heartbroken."she says. Rory looks up at her and knowing that she's right gets up and heads for the door. "Woah, Woah, Woah. Were do you think you're going."

"I'm going to go get the Doctor. We need to talk about this with him." Rory says.

"Yes we do, but not right now. Let him have his fun with Rose and we'll tell him tomorrow." Amy says and Rory nod agreeing.

Back with the Doctor he was just showing her the new TARDIS closet and all of the new clothes. But he had told her that there was one room that didn't change and that was Roses room. The TARDIS had always had a thing for her. Anyway, Rose and the Doctor were trying on a bunch of wacky outfits and lauphinhg their heads off.

"Doctor you...look...rediculous." Rose says out of breath. He was wearing a crazy long, colorful scarf and a hat sort of like a cowboys.

"Oi! This was a couple of my last regenertions outfits!" the Doctor says. That just makes her laugh even more. The sight of him saving the world in that outfit just cracks her up. She's laughing so hard thatshe falls on top of the Doctor. But when she sees his eyes she stops laughing completely. They went from happy to this dark look of lust. They stand up but the Doctor still kisses her anyway. At first it was sweet but then it started to become full of passion. He licked her bottom lip, asking for an entrance, and she granted it.

When they finally broke apart for air, they realize just how long they've been kissing. "Rose, let me just tell you something. I missed you so much and I will never leave you again. Ever. And please don't ever leave me because if you do, I don't know how I'll cope. I love you with all my heart and now that I have you I refuse to ever lose you." the Doctor says. You could see the tears in Rose's eyes.

"Oh Doctor...I don't know what to say. I...I love you too. So much. And you don't have to worry about me leaving you. Ok." Rose says, almost crying. The Doctor closes the small gap between them. The kiss was slow but passionate and there was no tongue. Just lip to lip. They broke apart for air they smiled and, hand in hand, walked down to the console room. And that's where they met Amy and Rory.

"Hey guys! Hows it going." Rose says. Amy and Rory look at each other with a worried look on their face. Then they put on fake smiles.

"Hey Rose, Doctor. It's going great. You?" Amy says, but you can hear the doubt in her voice. Rose looks at her.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks.

"I mean, why do you sound like there's a problem." Rose says. Amy looks at her, then at Rory, then at the Doctor.

"Hey Doctor, could you come over here for a minute?" Amy asks the Doctor. "Okay, we weren't going to tell you this until tomorrow but...What about River?" Amy asks, and when she mentions River's name the Doctor's eyes widen. "She loves you and you're married to her. How are you going to tell her?" she says. The Doctor looks at her with a worried look on his face.

"Well I don't know, but I have to tell Rose first. So come on." the Doctor says. And they walk back into the console room.

Meanwhile, Rose and Rory are akwardly standing in the console room. Rose is trying to think of a way to start a conversation. "So, how's life with the Doctor?" she asks. Rory just looks at her with an expression that says '_Are you really asking that question_?' Rose laughs and looks at him. "You're right. That was a stupid question...Hey does the Doctor still do that thing where he strokes the TARDIS. " she says.

"Yeah! When you travelled with him did he always talk a 90 mph and then when you ask him what he means he looks at you like you dribbled on his shirt?" Rory asks.

"Oh my gosh! He did." Rose says and they both start laughing their heads off. When the Doctor walks back into the room, it just makes the two start laughing so much more, to the extent that theyfall to the ground and start rolling on the floor.

"What is it!? What!? Guys! What happened!?" the Doctor asks. When he doesn't get an answer he decides to just sit down until they stop. When they did finish the Doctor stood. " Well now that you're happy it would be a good time to tell you this." he said nervously. Rose gets a hold of herself.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Well I'm...Wow, this is hard to say...Ok...I am...kind of...sort of...in a way...married." he says. The look on her face said it all. It was a look of sorrow, horror, and anger.

"What!? Are you serious!? Don't you think this would have been nice to say to me before!" Rose yelled. The Doctor flinched.

"Look, Rose. I would easily be with you much faster than her. Please Rose. I just wanted to tell you before I told her. Please, forgive me." he said. Rose had finally cooled off and the way the Doctor was begging just made her forgive him.

"Ok, fine. But you have to tell her immediately." Rose said.

"I would, but you see, we don't find her. She finds us." the Doctor says.

"Hello sweetie. Talking about me?"

**So what did you think. Was it better than the last chapter. Please say yes. Review.**


	3. Jack and River

**Ok. Thanx for all of your support everyone. It was very helpful and the story should be getting better as it goes along. :)**

"Hello sweetie. Talking about me?" The doctor turns around. His eyes widen.

"River. Hello. What's up." the doctor says. River laughs and everyone looks at her in question. When she composes herself she starts to speak.

"Sorry. It's just I remember the last time I saw his face like this." they still are looking at her in question. "Oh yeah. I know Doctor. About you and Rose. I'm from your future. Remember the whole travelling in opposite directions in time. So, yeah." River says. The Doctor calms down, now knowing that he will not have to see River's broken-hearted face. At least not yet he won't.

"Well, that's a relief." The Doctor says. "I do not feel like seeing a broken-hearted girl right now. Well, I wouldn't want to ever, but that's besides the point." he says. Both Rose and River smile and River turns to Rose.

"Well as you know now, I'm River and I'm pretty sure your Rose." River says, smiling. Rose also smiles and nods. River leans over to Rose and whispers in her ear, "He's good looking. Bit jumpy, though. And is definitely, now a mad man with a box." River says to Rose and the lean away from each other laughing.

"Got that right my friend. You're cool, you know that." Rose says. River smirks.

"So I've been told." she says, slightly cocky. They both start laughing. The Doctor backs up next to Amy and Rory and whispers.

"This is just plain weird. Who would've thought. My wife and my love. Getting along." the Doctor says. He walks back to Rose and River. "Ok, so River do you know the history between Rose and I?" River nods. "Good. Rose, basically this is the history of River. At least the part that I know. I was killed by River, in front of River , who didn't know that the future her was the one that killed me. Then River went to go find and kill the person that killed me which was he. So basically she went to go and kill herself. And we ended up here. Oh and one more tiny detail. Amy over there is pregnant with River.' the Doctor says while he finally realizes how complicated River is.

"Ok. Cool. Complicated, but, I think I got it."Rose says. The Doctor looks at her in surprise. "What? After travelling with you for some number of years I get use to all of this crazy talk." she says. The Doctor nods in agreement.

"Anyway...what are you here for? You don't usually come without a reason." the Doctor says. Amy and Rory nod.

"An old friend called for you. Captain Jack Harkness." River says. When she mentions his name Rose's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! We have to go see him immediately." she says, jumping up and down excitedly. Everyone starts laughing and the Doctor nods.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The coordinates are already put in. Anyway it's been like 10 years since I last saw him. Although, he hasn't seen this new regeneration yet. Anyway, let's go." the Doctor says, and the TARDIS jerks forward. "C'mon everyone. Time for us to visit an old friend and for Amy and Rory to meet a new one." he says. They walk out of the TARDIS and the Doctor walks up to a fountain. He looks into a iny camera in the side.

"Hello! Jack. I know you can see me. Open up." the Doctor says. But nothing happens. Rose pushes him aside.

"Oh move over. He doesn't even know who you are yet. But he knows who I am. Most certainly." Rose says. She walks up to the camera. She doesn't even have to say anything before they see a square of the sidewalk slightly move. The don't make anything of it until they suddenly see a dark haired woman appear.

"Hello, I'm Gwen Cooper. Jack sent me up to bring you down to Torchwood headquarters. So just follow me and stand on this slab of side walk and we'll go down." Gwen says. They all look at the Doctor and he nods so they follow her. When they get down from above ground they step off of the sidewalk and look at their surroundings while Gwen goes to get Jack.

"Rose! How have you been! And who are your friends. Besides River of course. And the guy net to you that I'm guessing is the Doctor." Jack says.

"Hey Jack!" Rose says and hugs him. "I'm fine and as you can see I finally found a way to get back to the Doctor." she says.

"As I can see." Jack says, laughing. "And Doctor. Looking younger every regeneration." he says. the Doctor laughs. "Gosh. Next time I see you for all I know you can be a teenager." he says.

"No, my regenerations are always based on my best interest. My last regeneration was suited for Rose. And this one was even more suited for Rose because when I was regenerating I was thinking of her." the Doctor says. Rose smiles and nods.

"It's true. While I found the last regeneration very much attractive, this one is much more." Rose says. The Doctor chuckles.

"Uh hello. Over here. Yeah. Could we be introduced or are we just going to sit here all night." Amy says.

"Yes. Right. Sorry. Jack, this is Amelia Pond." the Doctor says. Jack looks at Amy and smirks.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack says.

"Jack don't start." the Doctor says.

"I was just saying hello."

"We've been over this." Rory walks next to Amy clearly seeing the flirting Jack was aiming at with Amy.

"Hi. Rory Williams, her husband. Last Roman Centurion. Very handy with a sword." Rory says.

"Well hello to you too." Jack says in a flirty tone. The shocked look on his face made everyone laugh.

"Hey, Jack. Sorry to burst your bubble, but a Weevil somehow just got out of its cell and is now roaming around the headquarters." Owen says. Jack looks at his guests.

"Want to help catch a Weevil." They look at him like it's obvious that they are going to help. He smiles. "Well come on then." he says. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver ad starts scanning the floor for recent Weevil footsteps. It starts to beep faster and faster.

"Guys, I'm getting a reading. Follow me." the Doctor says. Rose, Amy Jack, River, Rory, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, and Ianto follow him into a small room. And there it was. The Weevil. The Doctor slowly walks up to it with a bag that Tosh gave him to put over it's head and Jack closes the door. Before the Doctor cold catch the Weevil, it launches for Jack and starts biting him on the neck and he drops to the floor. Everyone except Amy and Rory proceed to catch the Weevil and bring him to his cage. When they come back they all just stare at Jack.

Amy checks his breath. "Guys he's not breathing! He's not breathing!" she yells. Rory tries to help. Everyone else just stands there and continues to stare at him, as if waiting for something to happen. "Are you guys just going to stand there. Help us!" Amy yells at them. But as soon as she finishes her sentence Jack sits up and starts breathing heavily. Am gasps and stares.

"He never dies thanks to me. It's a long story that I don't feel like talking about right now." Rose says. They all walk back into the main room. When Tosh looks at her computer her eyes widen.

"Guys, we may have a bit of a problem."

**Ok, so how was that. Good? Review.**


	4. The Master

**I'm not going to say anything. I'm just going straight to the story.**

"What is it..." Rose says trailing off. Rose can't remember this Tosh's name. Jack leans over to her.

"Toshiko but you can call her Tosh." he says. She smile at him gratefully.

"...Tosh." She finishes off her sentence. She looks up at her. And everyone looks at Tosh.

"The streets are full of Weevils." she says. All of their eyes widen. "And that's not even the weirdest. There's some blonde dude sitting right at the center of the city acting as if he owns all of them."

"What are you taking about" Rose says and walks up to the computer but when she sees who it is she gasps in surprise and steps back. "Oh my gosh. It's The Master." she says.

"What!?" the Doctor says. He runs over to the screen. He also takes a step back and gasps. "It's not possible. I sent him back into the Time War. And the Time War is time locked. That means it will keep happening. And that means no one can get out. How did he?" the Doctor babbles.

"Well it looks like he got out and we can't do anything about that. But do you know what we can do? _We_ can stop him from doing whatever he's planning to so right now." Jack says. "And trust me. I know how hard that's gonna be. I fought him with you the first time remember." he says smirking. The Doctor nods.

"Sorry, but, who is_ The Master._" Amy asks the Doctor. No answer. Rose turns to him.

"Doctor! Doctoooor! Are you in there." she says knocking on his head. He looks up at her.

"Oh sorry. Just thinking about things. But mainly about how you could possibly know about the Master." he says. She rolls her eyes.

"Gosh Doctor. I thought you would have figured it out. Every dimension has to have it's own version of everyone. Like me. The version of m was a dog but it was still a version of me. And your's was John. If each dimension didn't have one it would throw off the balance and the whole of creation would collapse. So John and I had defeated him a couple of times." she says and gasps.

"What is it! What's wrong?" the Doctor asks. He could never stand seeing her look like she did right now. And she was pale.

"It's just that, I didn't even understand that a couple days ago. And now all the information is flowing out of my mouth as if I've known it all my life. And has anyone noticed how I've been babbling a lot more. Kind of like the Doctor." Rose says. Everyone starts to nod. "You know what? It's probably nothing. Probably just hanging with the Doctor so much. Le's get back to the Master." she says. The Doctor nods but everyone can see the doubt in his eyes. It's obvious he doesn't believe her. She gives him a nod of reassurance.

"Well, anyway. There's only one way to find out why he's here." the Doctor says. "Go and ask." he says, as if it is obvious. Everyone smiles. "But first, Jack. You haven't introduced us to your gang. Man, that's awesome. Having gangs. I have a gang, you have a gang. We all have gangs." the Doctor says with a goofy smile.

"Well this is Owen, this is Tosh, this is Ianto, and last but not least my best fighter and my right hand man Gwen Cooper." Jack says pointing to the group. "Guys, this is the Doctor, River and Rose. and these are my new friends Amy and Rory." Jack says pointing to the Doctor's group.

"So this is that amazing alien hunter you told us about. Awesome." Owen says referring to the Doctor.

"Alien Hunter! Are you insane. I would never hunt an alien. I try to help them. I only kill the when it's absolutely necessary. Like with the Daleks." the Doctor says offended. Owen puts is hands up in surrender. "Okay. Are you guys ready to go find the master." the Doctor says. They all cheer and laugh.

"Okay, get's all get into pairs." Jack says. The doctor immediately steps next to Rose. She stifle a laugh. "Oh sorry Doctor. I'm going with Rose." Jack says. The Doctor's face falls. Jack laughs. "I'm kidding Doc. You're with Rose." he says. The Doctor lets out a breath. Everyone smiles. "Anyway, Amy and River, you're together. Gwen you're with me. Ianto and Tosh. And last Owen and Rory. Okay everyone lets go." he says. Everyone gets on the lift and when they get to solid ground they go their separate ways.** (I'm going o be focused on the Doctor and Rose but there will be one scene with Amy and River.)**

Rose and the Doctor run off and almost instantly they're being chased by a Weevil. They're running around buildings and jumping over fences until they finally run into an ally and get rid off it. The Doctor falls to the ground laughing. Rose starts to laugh to and puts her hand onto her chest to stabilize herself. Suddenly she feels the presence of something. She doesn't know how, but she can tell something is behind her. She turns around to the sight of a massive Weevil. She sreams at the top of her lungs before it lunges. The last thing she sees is the Doctor hovering over her body tearing up trying to get her to a safe place. then it all goes dark.

"Rose! No! Please no." the Doctor screams and runs up to her body. Her eyes are starting to close. "No Rose. don't close your eyes. Come on stay awake. You can do it. Please, Rose, please." the Doctor begs. He is full on crying now and when Rose closes her eyes he loses it. He stands up, points his sonic to a wire that falls and electrocutes the Weevil until it falls to the ground. Then the Doctor also falls to the ground next to Rose and pulls her deeper into the alley so that nothing can see them.

He puts his head in his hands, pulls at his hair and screams at the top of his lungs. He had just got her back and now he had lost her again. He sits next to her limp body and just rocks back and forth in a ball crying his eyes out.

Inside Rose's head something extraordinary is going on. Rose's unconscious mind is wakes up in a stark white room. Nothing more. Just white. Then suddenly a woman appears in front of her. Except she wasn't just a woman. She was Rose. "Are you... me?" Rose asks. The woman laughs.

"No not exactly. I am the Bad Wolf. And I am here to save your life. Haven't you noticed the difference in your behavior. The way you know things. Things you didn't know before. I'm surprised you haven't noticed your two hearts." Bad Wolf says. Rose's eyes widen.

"T-two hearts" she stutters. She puts her hand onto the left side of her chest. Then the right. Sure enough, she felt two heartbeats.

"Rose, you,re a Time Lady. And it's time for you to go back to your Doctor. Now you're going to regenerate. But I will make sure you don't chamge your face. As a woman, I know how we value our appearance." The Bad Wolf says. The both of them laugh. "Are you ready." She asks. Rose nods. Her body starts to heat up.

Back with the Doctor, he's holding Rose in his hands crying when he feels her warm up. He looks down at her and sees that she is glowing a golden color. He puts her onto the ground and backs up. "No. It's not possible. Oh my gosh! She's regenerating!" The Doctor says happily. Soon, she is shooting light from her hands and face just as the Doctor does when he regenerates. When the process is over, she falla to the ground. "Rose. You're alive! You're actually alive." The Doctor says happily.

Now with River and Amy they're just walking down the streets avoiding all Weevils. "Okay, River. I need your help. You know how the Doctor is always really bad at expressing his feelings." Amy says. River nods. "Well, I feel like the Doctor is holding back from Rose. As if he thinks she is just going to get ripped from him again. So I was thinking you and I could give Rose the ultimate makeover. Not that she doesn't look good already, but we need the to give the Doctor a little extra push after all of this master draa is over." Amy says. River smiles.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all week, mum." River says. They smile and keep walking until they see the Master standing in the front ofa building. Everyone else was there except for the Doctor and Rose.

"Guys we're here. We had a bit of a hold up but we're here now. "Rose says running out from an alley with the Doctor scaring everyone. And that was the the problem with sending a search party for an evil Time Lord in the middle of the night. But anyway, Rose had been telling the Doctor about what had happened with the Bad Wolf until they reached the Master. They had come to the conclusion that they should not tell the others that she is a Time Lord until after the Master is gone.

"Hello Doctor." The Master says.

"Hello Master." Says the Doctor.


	5. Makeover

**:)))**

"What brings you here." the Master asks. He looks at himself. "Oh. Me." he says, smiling visciosly. The Doctor glares at him. "Ooh. Fiesty Doctor, you are. Bet Rose likes this regeneration don't you Rose?" he says, lurking closer and closer to her. The Doctor and Jack stand in front of her.

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with you and me." the Doctor says.

"Oh, but it's so much fun. You get so angry. The wrath of a Time Lord. Remember one of the last times we met. When I put a simple hypnotic spell on the whole world. Well, I did it again." the Master said. He laughs and pulls out a device. "This is my sonic pen. And these are now my allies." he says. He presses a button and all the girls in the group turn to him. Rose, Tosh, Amy, River, and Gwen walk up to him.

"We are her to serve the Master. We will not betray our Master." the five of them say. Rose and the other girls look at him as if they wer in love with him. He pulls Rose very close. The Doctor takes a step closer.

"Don't you take another step. These girls, these beautiful girls are under my control. They will do anything I ask. Including murder themselves. Do you really want that for your Rose Tyler." the Master says, stroking Roses face. He pulls her down and give Rose a kiss right on the lips.

"Let her go! Now Master!" the Doctor says. He was angry as he could get right now. Everyone took a step back. Even the Master flinched.

"Oh but she's so pretty. I'm sure she would love to become my queen when I take over this planet. Wouldn't you Rose?" he says.

"Rose nods. "Oh, I would love it. That would be wonderful." Rose says. Although he knows it's not really Rose doing this, the Doctor still felt a pang of jealousy. The Master laughs as well as Rose, Amy, Tosh, Gwen, and River.

"Just let them go. They're innocent." Jack says. Rory is just standing there. He is still in shock. he doesn't understand whats going on. All he knows is that his wife just left him for the bad guy. "Please. I'm begging you. Let them go." Jack says.

"But that's no fun. Messing with the Doctor. What can be better than that." the Master says. "Now. Girls. How 'bout we go to a little place I go home. He and the girls turn around and walk away. But before they leave Rose and River both wink at the boys. All of the boys are left in shock. But then the Doctor begins to understand. Rose is a Time Lady. She has a different system so she won't be hypnotized. And River was born in the TARDIS. She may have one heart but she can regenerate. Which means she may have another system too, like Rose.

"I give up. There's nothing we can do. he's got half of our gang and some of our best fighters. We can't beat him now." Rory says. The other guys, all except Doctor, nod. They've all given up. The Doctor looks a them in surprise.

"You can't give up you guys. Come on." the Doctor says.

"What's the point. You heard Rory. We lost all of our best fighters. Every single one of them." Jack says. The Doctor didn't want to tell them but he knew it was necessary. If he didn't tell them they wouldn't fight.

"Guys. Well I didn't want to tel you this yet but, I guess I'll have to tell you now." the Doctor says.

"What? What is it?" Owen says.

"Well..."

Rose and River look at each other and nod. Tosh, Amy, and Gwen were under the Master's hypnotic spell, but they weren't. They had different systems. So when the Master activated Amy, Tosh, and Gwen they decided to play along. If the Master found out that Rose was a Time Lord and that River was sort of half-Time Lord everyone would be in trouble. Rose had told River about it when the Master had gone into his quarters.

When the Master finally left the room, and the girls were left alone, Rose and River stood up and immediately started looking for the Master's sonic pen. Rose finds it in a drawer and when she activates it she doesn't know what to press. River takes it from her and presses the right button. She had had a sonic pen before so she's familiar with the settings. When she does press the button Tosh, Amy, and Gwen gasp.

"Wow. That was weird. What happened?" Amy says.

"Well, the Master put you under a spell. You were hypnotized. Basically, you guys served him. All of you were all over him. But we didn't get hypnotized. Because..." Rose looks around to make sure the Master isn't close. "...I'm a Time Lady. Basically, one day I absorbed the Time Vortex. But it was killing me so the Doctor took it out of me. But there was a small amount left and it slowly converted me into a Time Lord. Oh and River, as Amy, knows half Time Lady. Though, I don't know jow that happened. Rose says.

"Oh, she was born in the TARDIS." Amy says. Rose nods. Tosh and Gwen look at each other.

"Wow. You guys have complicated lives. Even Jack does. What with not being able to die." Gwen says.

"Oh yeah. That was my fault. But anyway yeah the people who travel with the Doctor form complicated lives. Now we need to stop the Master. I think the Weevils are just distractions. When we beat him the Weevils will go away. So, this is the plan..." Rose says.

"I can't believe you were going to wait to tell us this." Owen says. "We have a Time Lady and a half Time Lady in our group of girls. Goodness, I think our woman have more power than us men. Well, except for you Doctor." he says. Rory and Jack laugh.

"Well now that we have that covered, can we please find out where the Master is hiding?" the Doctor asks. Jack nods. The men all walk back to Torchwood and when they arrived Jack immediately started giving orders.

"Right. Ianto, since Tosh isn't here, I want you to go to her computer and try to track any traces of the girls or the Master. Owe you need to get anything that can help us. Including the truck. You need to get it ready. Doctor you're with me." Jack says. The Doctor and jack walk over to a the place where the Weevil is kept. "We are going to let her out. That way she'll go to her king. Which I'm guessing is the Master." he says to the Doctor.

"Hey, Jack. The Master left of trace of where he went. Whatever he did to cover himself up, he did it well." says Ianto.

"Right then. We'll just have to hope that our Weevil here can find him then." Jack says. then Owen walks in with two enormous guns in his hand. The Doctor turns around and his eyes wide. Behind his back Jack is signaling that he can't take them.

"Are you crazy. I won't let you use that gun. The second you use that thing you are officially my enemy. You don't want to be my enemy." the Doctor says.

"Okay, god. I didn't know." Owen says dismissively. Ianto laughs.

"Are you guys ready to go." the Doctor says eagerly. He really wanted to get Rose back. He felt that if he had to go any longer without her he would burst. Actually, he felt like that the second she left him. Anyway, they left Torchwood and went into the Jeep after they let the Weevil loose and they followed it until the got to a house.

Meanwhile, with the girls,they were going through with the plan. The Master walks into the room. "Well, hello. Fan me please. he asks. Rose quietly scoffs at his demand. Typical. Amy gets a fan but when she walks over to him, instead of using it she drops it to the floor and walks in front of him.

"This is for hypnotizing me, taking me away from my husband, and trying to take over my planet." she says and she punches him three times. Then Gwen, the only one besides River whose willing to shoot someone, shoots him and when he starts to regenerate shoots him again. Although that wasn't the plan and Rose and Amy look at her horrified.

"What?" Gwen says. Amy looks at her in surprise.

"You killed him. That was _NOT_ the plan. We were just going to lock him up until we could get to the guys." Rose says in shock.

"You do know the Doctor will kill you right." River says. Amy and Rose nod. When they finally get over their shock they walk out of the building. They never did find out what the Master's plan was but a long as they got rid of him, everything would be fine. Or so they thought. But that's another story that comes later on. The girls walk out of the building and see the guys walking up to them. As soon as the Doctor sees Rose he runs up to her, grabs her by the waist, and pulls her close.

"You've been gone way to long for my liking Rose Tyler. And I very much did not like you kissing the Master." the Doctor says, his voice low. Rose steps even closer to him, if that's possible.

"Well then we'll have to fix that won't we Doctor." Rose says. She pulls him close to her so that their lips brush over each others then she pushes him back. She turns to the others who are now smirking. The Doctor looks at her in shock "But not right now. I know you're going to ask how we got out. It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we made it out and that the Master will not be bothering us. Now, let's go to back to the TARDIS. Then maybe I'll be able to make up for having to kiss the Master, huh Doctor." Rose says and she winks at the Doctor. They all start to walk back in the direction of the TARDIS and Torchwood. They say their goodbyes and Amy, Rory, the Doctor, Rose and River walk into the TARDIS. Rose goes to follow the Doctor but shes pulled into Amy's room.

"What is going on you guys? What are you doing?" Rose asks surprised.

"Uh, isn't it obvious. We're giving you a makeover." River says.

**Hope it was good. Review.**


	6. I Love You

"You're giving me a what!" Rose says in shock. River giggles.

"A makeover. Duh." Amy says smiling.

"What for? I don't need a makeover!" Rose yells. Amy shooshes her. "Did you just shoosh me?" she asks incredulously. Amy and River ignore her.

"Look, the Doctor is holding back on you and you know it. He thinks you're going to leave him again. So, we're here to give you a look that will give him the extra push that he needs." River says. Rose opens her mouth to protest but the excited look on Amy and River's faces made her give in. They do have good senses of style anyway so she won't look bad.

"Ugh, fine. Not to extravagant though." Rose says.

"Yay!" Amy says. Rose laughs.

"Of course not. We're going for a look that makes you look good, but doesn't make it obvious that you tried." River says. Rose laughs. She never imagined River as the girly type, but everyone's got suprises. She had never seen River smile so wide. Guess underthat badass act she's really a sweetheart.

"Ok. Let's get this started." Amy says.

The Doctor is currently looking for Rose. She was behind him one minute, and the next, she's gone. He walks down many corridors with no luck. The TARDIS had hidden the girls from the Doctor and Rory. She seemed to like Rose the most. When he realized he wasn't going to find her he resorted to Rory. Maybe the girls told him. "Rory!" he yells.

"Yes." Rory says, as he pops his head out of the doorway of his and Amy's bedroom.

"Have you seen Rose?" the Doctor asks. Rory shakes his head.

"Haven't seen her. I can't seem to find Amy or River, either. I was looking for them a while ago. The Doctor's eyes widen.

"Oh no! What if something's happened to them" the Doctor starts, panicking.

"Doctor, don't worry. They were already on the TARDIS, right?" Rory asks. The Doctor nods. then they're fine. The TARDIS wouldn't let them get hurt." Rory says calmly. "They're probably just off doing some girl thing."

"Right, I was just...worried. Yes, worried. That's what I was. Worried." the Doctor says.

"Youou can't go one minute without her can you."

"No. No, I can't. I feel like I'm going to die without her."

"Really Doctor. Over me. We wouldn't want that." says a voice behind him. He breaks out into a grin and turns around as does Rory.

It has been TWO hours. They've finally finished her outfit. And she looks stunning. Nothing crazy. It's simple but it makes her look better than ever. She looked as if she had thrown the clothes on without looking, yet she looked amazing. She had a plain white button up shirt that looked a bit to long on her. She was wearing jean short shorts. She had brown and gold sandals and was wearing four bangles. Three were gold one was silver. She had sunglasses sitting on her hair. And for make up she had pink lipgloss and pink blush. She had green eye shadow and a yellow flower in her hair. (Clothing: /vEElOx Makeup: . ?blogid=4636&t=Cute-Makeup-Ideas )

Amy had also gotten her own makeover for Rory. This outfit and makeup was done by Rose and River. She was wearing a green and grayish striped shirt and very dark blue, very skinny jeggings. She wore pink earrings and colorful bangles and peach and brown sandals. For makeup she also wore pink blush and a brownish red eye shadow. (Clothing: /cute-casual-outfits-2012-kate-spade-bag/ Makeup: . /Karen-Gillan-Matches-Her-Copper-Eye-Makeup-Her-Ha ir-20504942 )

"Well, lets go." Amy says. The two of them smile and walk out of the room.

"You can't go one minute without her can you?" Rory asks.

"No. No, I can't. I feel like I'm going to die without her." the Doctor say.

"Really Doctor. Over me. don't do that." Rose says. The Doctor breaks out into a grin. He and Rory turn around and immediately gape.

"You...you...look...Wow!" the Doctor says not being able to find the right words. Rory just nodded. Amy and Rose giggle and walk up to their men.

"Hello doctor." Rose says and gives him a peck on the lips. The Doctor instinctively put his arm over her shoulder. River walks into the room.

"Okay now all you guys. I was thinking we should all just han around the TARDIS today. What do you think?" River says. The other four nod and walk into the library.

"So, guys, how about a movie. We cam watch The Lion King." the Doctor starts but is interrupted by Rose.

"Oh shut up. I know how much you love that movie but we are not watching it again. How about a Muppets Christmas?" she asks and they all nod. She pops in the movie. River, Amy, and Rory fall asleep so the Doctor and Rose go off to the bedroom to go to sleep. They don't even bother to change The just slip under the covers and fall asleep.

The next morning, Rose woke up to the sound of the Doctor's steady breathing. He hadn't woken yet. She had never seen him asleep. He was so peaceful. She shifted a bit and that just made the Doctor pull her closer. She chuckles slightly. About twenty minutes later the Doctor slowly wakes up. 'Hello, love." he says slowly.

"Hello. Sleep well?" Rose asks, smiling.

"Oh, very. What about you?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, fine." Rose says, smiling.

"Good." He says and sits up on the bed to stretch.

"Okay now out so I can change. You may wear the same thing evryday but I don't." She says. He chuckles and waits in the hallway for her. Little did Rose know that the Doctor had some planned. As soon as he left the room, the Doctor took off and searched his jackets. _'Damn these bigger on the inside pockets.'_ the Doctor thought, but when he found what he needed he smiled in triumph. He runs back to the hallway. "Finally. Hey, what do you have behind your back?." She asks, seeing the Doctor's nervous face. She starts to get nervous herself. He walks up to her and gets down on one knee. He pulls out a red velvet box. Rose gasps.

"Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me." the Doctor asks. Rose starts to tear up. The Doctor stands up abruptly. "You don't do you. I shouldn't have asked. I'm-" he was cut off by a kiss from Rose. When she pulled away she looks up into his eyes and carresses his face lightly.

"Of course I'll marry you, you big outer space idiot." Rose says smiling and kisses him once more. He smiles widely. He gets back down on one knee and opens the box. When Rose sees what's inside she gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. "It's so beautiful." she says. The Doctor smiles.

"It's made of a metal that can only be found on Gallifry. And the diamond is a white point star, from Gallifry." he says shyly.

"Oh, Doctor. It's perfect. I love you." she says. "Come on! I want to show off my new ring. Amy and Rory are in the kitchen." she says and pulls the Doctor into the kitchen.

Amy and Rory are just sitting there when Rose runs in screaming.

"What? What is it?" Amy says, panicking.

"Nothing is wrong. Something is so right." Rose says. Amy sent her a questioning glance so she held up her hand. As soon as Amy saw it she screamed.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! We need to start planning! We need a place to do it. And where is your honeymoon going to be." Amy says as she gets up and starts to walk into the corridor with Rose. But then she stops and walks back into kitchen and looks at the Doctor suspiciously. "Doctor,where did you go last night?" S

"Rose and I went to her room to sleep." he says casually.

"Oh, okay." Amy says.

"Oh come on Amy!" Rose says pulling her out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.

"So. Girls. Always crazy about a wedding." the Doctor says. Then he realized someone was missing. River. He was going to go look for her until he heard another girlish scream. Looks like Amy and Rose found her first. Now all they need are wedding plans. This is going to be a hell of a week.

**Ok. So good. Please say it was good. Review!**


	7. Hate

**Okay. Sorry for the long wait. But hopefully this is a good chapter.**

The Doctor is sittingin a chair updating his sonic when he hears a knock at the door. He looks up and sees Rose standing in the doorway and she walks into the room. He smiles and pats the spot next to him, signaling for her to come over next to him. "You're always tinkering with your little gadgets. You know, if you ever stop travelling the stars, you could always become an inventor." Rose says. The Doctor's eyes widen and she chuckles.

"I will never stop travelling the stars. Especially not with you by my side." he says and Rose smiles. She slides closer and puts her arms around his neck.

"Well, then. I'm not ever going to leave you. But I have something very important to tell you." she says, nervously and the Doctor looks at her concerned. "At night, when I go to sleep the Bad Wolf comes to me. She teaches me how to use her abilities. And I've learned that I'm not just a Time Lady. I also have these powers." she says and she levitates a vase with one hand and blows it up with the other. Then she freezes the shards in midair and melts them into sand. She looks at the Doctor who is now gaping. "I hope that's alright with you." she says, scared.

"Of course it's alright. It's amazing. I'm just... shocked. That's all. But of course that's alright." he says, smiling. She smiles in content and gives him a bone-crushing hug. But then Amy and Rory run up to them in a frantic hurry.

"Guys, you have to ome quick. The scanners are going crazy. They keep blinking." Amy says. Rose and the Doctor run into the console room and the TARDIS starts to jerk around making them fall to the ground.

"What's the matter old girl? What are you doing? Why are flying?" the Doctor asks.

"She's not. She not flying. She's being pulled. You can tell." River says. Rose stands up and nods.

"She's right. The TARDIS isn't flying. Feel the way she moves. She jerks back while an external force jerks forward." Rose says before she's pushed back to the ground again.

"Yeah, well, I can't get her to stop moving. Nothing I do will even slow her down. Rose do you think you could try?" he asks. She nods. She closes her eyes and puts up her arms but drops them a minute later.

"I'm sorry. It didn't work. Which is weird because I should have been able too. I guess we'll just have to wait and see where we end up." Rose says. Rory, Amy, and River look at her in question. "I have these powers." she says and once again she levitates a cup, freezes the water inside, boils it, and turns the cup into golden dust dust like she did for the Daleks on Satellite 5. Then the TARDIS jerks and stops and they take that as a sign that they've landed. Rose runs to the door. "Well, come on guys." she says but she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose we don't even know what year we're in, let alone where we are." the Doctor says.

"Oh, come on Doctor. Live a little." Rose says. She sticks her head out of the door, but doesn't go all the way out. Everyone else is standing by the console. She sniffs the air. "We're on Earth. It's June 5th, 2013. About a week after Amy and Rory left home and we're in Leadworth." she licks her finger in her mouth and sticks it outside. "And it is definately going to rain later." she says. Everyone looks at her in awe. Even the Doctor. "Yeah. I can do that two now." she says, proud of herself. The Doctor smiles. "Oh and by the way, there's some sort of ship above us." The Doctor's smile turns into a frown.

"What?" River says in shock.

"She said-" Rory is cut off by River.

"I know what she said, Dad." River argues.

"They must of been the ones tryin to get the TARDIS onto their ship. Of course her sheilds were too strong for them and the closest they could get us was on Earth, right below them. Well it's their lucky day. We're coming to them." the Doctor says and pulls a lever on the console. When they land they all walk out of the ship. It looked like some sort of battle ship but there was no one on it.

"Okay, let's all take a room and if we don't find anything we leave." Amy says. They all go into rooms but the doors lock behind him. It takes the Doctor about twenty minutes with his sonic to open the door. The first room he goes to held Amy.

"Well that was fast. You only let me look for about thirty seconds." she says. The Doctor's eyes furrow.

"Amy, I was in the room for twenty minutes. I think the rooms in this place travel in different time streams. We need to get the others out." he says and opens the next door. River's. She had been in there for six hours. Rory was in there for about a week. He finally got to Rose's room. No one else had been in there long. Hopefully Rose hadn't either. He opens her door to see Rose sitting in the corner singing a song.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_And what now shall we play?_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Now summer's gone away? _

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_And what then shall we see?_

_Tick tock until the day_

_That thou shalt marry me_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_And all the years they fly_

_Tick tock and all too soon_

_You and I must die_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_We laughed at fate and mourned her_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Even for the Doctor_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_He cradled her and he rocked her_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Even for the Doctor…_

Rory shuddered at the eery tune. Rose looked up at the Doctor when she heard his footsteps and stood up in fear. When he walked up to her she stepped away and whimpered. When he touched her, she screamed. "Rose. It's me. It's the Doctor." he says and she growls at him.

"Get away from me. I don't know you anymore. You left me here for seventy years. For seventy years I was stuck here, alone." she says. The doctor goes to soothe her again but instead she screams at him. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I'D RATHER DIE OF THE CREATURES ON THIS SHIP THEN LEAVE WITH YOU!" Rose screams at the top of her lungs. She took the ring off of her finger and threw it at the Doctor's feet. The Doctor's face shows all of the hurt in the world and he picks up the ring.

"Rose, please. We didn't know. The time streams are different." River tried but it didn't work.

"I don't think you understand. I don't care. I want you gone." Rose says, the tone in her voice icy and vicious. Rose's eyes start to glow and she uses her powers to throw them out of the room and against the wall. The door closes behind them. The Doctor doesn't move. He just sits there staring at Rose's ring. He doesn't even blink. He's basically paralyzed.

"She hates me. She hates me." the Doctor says. He slumps down. Meanwhile, the others are trying to figure out what Rose meant by creatures. But they didn't need to because they were assaulted. By Silence, Daleks, Cyberman, and...

...Rose.

**Review. Please. In that little box down there.**


	8. Clara Oswin Oswald

**Okay. New chapter. New drama. That's all I have to say.**

_' ,no,no,no,no. She wouldn't do this. No matter how upset she is, she would never, ever team up with the enemies.' _he thought. The Doctor started to sob quietly. Two Cyberman took Amy, River and Rory away. They left screaming and fighting. He just started to sob more. "Oh don't cry my Doctor. I'm just here to dance." Rose says, an eery tone in her voice. She walks up to him and kicks him in the face. he didn't want to fight her. And even if he did, he didn't have the strength to even move. She kicks him in the stomach. And she just keeps kicking and punching him. Her little alien friends are getting restless.

"Exterminate him." one of the Daleks say, impatiently. Rose turns around to her friends. The Silence, the Daleks, and the Cyberman are getting annoyed. The Silence were allowing Rose to remember them even when she looks away.

"Oh, come on boys. Let me have some fun with him." she says and they walk down the corridor. The two of them were now alone. She looks back at him. "Now as for you. You deserve to be tortured." she says and kicks him as hard as she can. He howls in pain. "You know, I loved you. I couldn't get enough of you. And then you left me." she says. She throws him against the wall with her new powers. He coughs, blood spluttering from his mouth. She crawls on top of him. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" She wipes his mouth of the blood and kisses him roughly before striking him again. He was cut and bruised all over. She put her hand up to strike him again but she had a spasm before he looked at her. Her eyes had changed. They were soft again. "Don't you touch him you evil bitch." she says. He had no idea who she was talking to. Her eyes became icy cold again. "Oh, I'll do what I want with this one." she says again. It seems that she was having a fight with herself. Something sparked on her arm and her eyes became soft. "Doctor! Oh my god, Doctor! Are you alright." she says. He didn't know what was going on. One second she's beating him to pulp, and the next she's hugging the life out of him. She gives him multiple pecks on the lips before starting again. "I don't have much time. The aliens you've seen. They were prisoners. Rory and Amy are in the same room that River was in before. There's something in this ship. But first you need to recover me. Something is taking over my body. Don't listen to anything she says. I was only in the room for a couple of hours. And I love you. The device is hooked up to me. You've got to take it off. You got to-" she's cut off by her own scream in pain. She's back. "Have a nice talk? She's not coming back."

"Rose." was all he could manage. She frowns. He gets up his strength and stands up slowly. He pushes her against the wall keeping her there so he could check her am. Sure enough there was some cyber device stuck to her hand. He tried to pull it off but as soon as his hand got near it, it gave him 110 watts of electricity. For any human it would have killed them. But he wasn't so it just hurt...a lot. She smirked at him. He tried his sonic screwdriver but it didn't do anything so he stepped back from her. She laughs loudly.

"Sorry my love. Rose is gone. All you've got is me." she says.

"Do not call me that. Only Rose can and you are definitely not her." the Doctor says. He turns around and before she can get him again he opens the door to get Amy, River and Rory and steps into the TARDIS having regained his strength. All of his injuries healed in a matter of seconds. He went to his scanners and checked Roses body for any problems. The TARDIS had gotten so used Rose that it didn't need her there to scan her. But it came up and there was nothing wrong. "There has to be something wrong. There has to be. If nothing's wrong then I can't save her." he says, frustrated. He bangs on the console angrily before getting control of himself. Rory and Amy decided they would leave him alone while he thinks.

"Doctor. You need to calm down. She will be fine." River says. The Doctor nods. She was right. He sat there thinking and when the solution finally came to mind, his head shot up and he had an enormous smile on his face. He ran back out of the TARDIS. Rose was still here.

"So, where are your little buddies. Well...More specifically, the Cybermen." he says but he hears the sound of their footsteps. "Oh. Forget it." he says and he smiles and goes to walk over to them. The others follow him.

"You have not Deleted him." one says. Rose shakes her head in annoyance.

"Sorry. That bloody girl keeps taking her mind back." she says. River, Amy, and Rory had been listening through the door so they know whats going on.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See I want my girlfriend back. You've taken someone I care about. You should never do that. It's not safe. And I know that you're the only one that can take the device off so do it." he says. They stood there. So Amy steps up.

"Look guys. I know you don't want to do it. You're the bad guys, we're the good guys but come on. The Doctor's just gonna get mad if you don't and then I'll get mad and we'll all get mad and it just wont be pleasant." she says. Rory smirks at her casualness. She acted as if she was trying to talk some sense into her best friend.

"She's right you know." Rory adds. The Doctor smiles at his friends. And just to prove a point he pulls out his Roman sword, which by the way he brings everywhere, and stabs a Cyberman right in the circuit which killed it. When the other ones saw this, one of them walked over to Rose and pulled off the device and she crumpled to the ground.

"Good. I'm going to leave this ship now. Though I will be back to take whatever creatures off of this place. If you cause any more trouble I swear I will kill you. Oh wait. I'm gonna kill you anyway. But I'll kill you sooner. See ya soon." the Doctor says and he walks into the TARDIS carrying with Rose with his companions following him. "Amy bring her to the her bedroom. She just needs a little rest. Rory can I go down to your house that way we can think of a strategy while being able to watch the ship?" He nods. "Good." he says and he pulls a lever. He's about to walk out of the door when Rose comes out of her room. "Rose. Rose are you alright." he asks in concern.

"Doctor. Oh, my Doctor. You're okay. I didn't hurt you too much did I." she asks. When he shakes his head she runs into his arms and kisses him senseless. "Good. Now let's go to Amy's." she says and runs through the TARDIS doors pulling the Doctor with her. The others follow him, chuckling. They sit on the couch ready to make a plan when a young girl appears in front of them via vortex munipulater. "Who are you?" Rose asks.

"Oh! Finally I found you two. Hi. I'm Clara Oswin Oswald. I'm the Doctor and Rose's next comanion."

**So what did you think. Review!**


	9. Rose, Why Are You A Fifteen Year Old?

**Sorry it's been so long guys. I've been busy with school, not to mention my computer broke down on me, so I needed to convince my mom to let me use hers. So I finally got to take the computer and I can start writing again. So lets start the next chapter.**

_Recap: _

_"Doctor. Oh, my Doctor. You're okay. I didn't hurt you too much did I." she asks. When he shakes his head she runs into his arms and kisses him senseless. "Good. Now let's go to Amy's." she says and runs through the TARDIS doors pulling the Doctor with her. The others follow him, chuckling. They sit on the couch ready to make a plan when a young girl appears in front of them via vortex munipulater. "Who are you?" Rose asks._

_"Oh! Finally I found you two. Hi. I'm Clara Oswin Oswald. I'm the Doctor and Rose's next comanion."_

* * *

"You're our what?" Rose says in shock. She looks at the others. Amy was just staring at the Doctor and Rory was just looking at the Clara with curiosity. She looks at the Doctor. He was looking over her as if examining her. The girl notices his stare and cowers back a little. "Doctor, you're being rude." she whispers in his ear. She looks back at the Clara. "Again, what did you say you were?"

"Right, I'm your next companion. After Amy and Rory." Clara says. Rose opens her mouth to say something but Amy beats her to it.

"What do you mean after us? What happens to us?" Amy asks, frantically. Clara chuckles.

"Sorry. It's just, the Doctor said you would do this. And I know how much you want to know what happened but I can't tell you. And It's not because I'm not supposed to, although that is a factor, it's because I don't know. I met the Doctor after you guys left. Or whatever else happened to you guys. Now, to what I came here for. Doctor, Rose you need to trust me. So let me tell you this. You, Rose and I went to Trenzalore. We saw you're grave. Well, all of ours, actually. The only reason I would know this is if I travelled with you. Now, listen, the craetures on the ship. They're Silurians. Something has happened to them and they decided that they didn't want to follow you're plan anymore. You're gonna have some hardships. That's all I can say and now I have to go cause the three of us are in a pickle in my time. And Rose hold on. You can make it. I promise you can. The Doctor will come for you and you will be happy. I know you will." Clara says and in seconds she's gone.

"Wow, that was weird. But at least we know what the aliens are... But that was weird." Rory says. Everyone else was speecheless. "Right, so what are we gonna do? Not just sit here because some girl popped in and popped out." he says. Rose looks up.

"Rory's right. We need to start planning now that we know what we're up against. That girl cming here can't slow us down. It really should be speeding us up." Rose says.

"I know, I know. It's just that I can't stop thinking about what Clara said about Trenzalore and about you" the Doctor says. Amy loks at him. She culdn't help asking a question.

"Doctor, what's Trenzalore." she asks. The Doctor's face becomes grave and so does Rose's. Amy loks at Rory then back at the Doctor and stares waiting impatiently for an answer. When the Doctor doesn't say anything Rose opens her mouth to say it.

"Trenzalore. It's a planet, but not a planet. It's a planet made of graves. Everyones graves. From the beginning of time to the end." she says. She looks back at the Doctor."And you, Doctor, need t get over this. She said we'd be at Trenzalore, yes. But we're not there now. We're here and we have a job to do. So get over yourself or I'll have to slap you." she says. At the mention of the Tyler slap his head shoots up and he takes a step back. "Good, now, Amy do you have anything to eat in this place. I'm starving." Amy chuckles.

"Yeah, the kitchen is down the hall. Just look in the fridge." she says and Rose is gone like the wind. The Doctor smiles at her and looks back to his friends.

"You know what. You guys are right. We really need to start getting this Silurian problem taken care of. But guys please no hurting anyone. I want to try to convice them that whatever it is that is making them upset, they don't need to do whatever it is that they're doing. So first we need to get back on the ship. Then we can plan frm there. Someone get Rose. I'll be in the TARDIS." he says and walks inside of his police box.

Amy and Rory walk into the kitchen to a sight they never saw they'd see. A girl sitting on the floor. She looked like Rose. Yet younger. Much younger. "Rose is that you?" Amy asks. The girl looks up.

"Yeah I'm Rose. Who are you? And where am I?" she says. Amy's eyes widen and Rory falls t the ground. "You alright, dud. That was a hard fall."

"He'll be fine. But I need you to answer me, Rose. How old are you. It's very important that you answer me." Amy says.

"I'm 15. Why? Is something wrong? Where's my mum?" Rose says and she quickly stands up followed by Rory.

"K, first I'm Amy. This is my husband Rory. We need you to come with us." Amy says. And although Rose knew that she shouldn't be listening to strangers she felt that she should trust them so she follows them into their living room were she's greeted by a 1950's police box.

"Ummm, why do you have a big, blue box in your living room?" Rose asks.

"You mean you don't remember this?" Rory asks. Rose nods. "Right. We need you to go in. But before you do, we need you to know that you might be surprised by whats inside of there, Ok." he says and Rose nods again so he tells her to go in. She pushes the door open and her eyes widen.


	10. 2001

**I'm gonna try to make this a good chapter guys. If it gets confusing PM me and I'll answer any questions.**

* * *

_-Recap-_

_"He'll be fine. But I need you to answer me, Rose. How old are you. It's very important that you answer me." Amy says._

_"I'm 15. Why? Is something wrong? Where's my mum?" Rose says and she quickly stands up followed by Rory._

_"K, first I'm Amy. This is my husband Rory. We need you to come with us." Amy says. And although Rose knew that she shouldn't be listening to strangers she felt that she should trust them so she follows them into their living room were she's greeted by a 1950's police box._

_"Ummm, why do you have a big, blue box in your living room?" Rose asks._

_"You mean you don't remember this?" Rory asks. Rose nods. "Right. We need you to go in. But before you do, we need you to know that you might be surprised by whats inside of there, Ok." he says and Rose nods again so he tells her to go in. She pushes the door open and her eyes widen._

* * *

She steps into the TARDIS and squeals. "This. Is. So. Cool!" she exclaims and runs to the console. Amy smiles and pulls her husband through the door, which close behind them. The Doctor comes running into the console room at the sound of Rose's squeal but is stopped short at the sight of her and he gasps. Rose turns around looks at him, and smirks. "Hottie alert at three O' clock. Hello there, my name's Rose. And you are?" she says. They all gape at her. The Doctor was too shocked to say anything for a few minutes. So Rory sat on the chair in the console. Amy just stood in front of the Doctor. The Doctor was about to says something to Amy but he saw Rose sit n the console and he jumped to action.

"Get off of that! Never ever sit on my console." he says and she jumps off of the console with her hands up in surrender. "Are you alright, Sexy." he says, addressing the TARDIS. He hears Rose snort at the name. He takes a deep breath and turns to Rory. "Please take her to the kitchen to have a snack. I need to talk to Amelia." he says. Rory leaves with her and he turns to Amy.

"Was that?"

"Yup."

"And she's?"

"Uh huh."

"How?"

"No idea. We found her on the kitchen floor eating some chocolate bars like that. Doctor, we need to fix this." Amy says. The Doctor nods and starts pacing back and forth.

"You're right, Pond. We need Rose. Does she have any memory of anything after she was 15 years old?" he says. Amy shakes his head. The Doctor calls Rory and he comes into the room, Rose following on his tail.

"Rose. Rose we need to run some scans. Something may have gotten into your system. We need to check something whether you're still a Time Lady. Now you're going to sit in that chair, right there." the Doctor says and when he gets her into the chair, he proceeds in his scans.

"What is this place?" Rose asks.

"This is my time travelling space ship. It's called the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes it's alien. So am I. Rory and Amy are you're friends from the future and I'm you're future fiancee. Now sit still, Rose." he says. He knows he probably shouln't be telling all of this information until he knew what was happening but if she was going to trust him, he needed to. She takes in a breath and shows a face of dissapointment and squirms in her chair.

"I knew it. The good looking ones are always nutters." she says and the Doctor snaps his neck in her direction.

"I am NOT a nutter, Rose. I'll prove it to you. You're mother is Jackie Tyler. You have a best friend named Mickey Smith. You're father is Pete Tler. Died when you were just a baby on his way to a wedding. Got hit by a car." he says and Rose gapes. "Now that we have that covered, I'm gonna need you to sit still or I'll have to restrain you." he says. He presses a couple of buttons on the console.

"Okay, okay. But what are you scanning me for anyway? I feel fine." she says feeling her own forehead.

"Well, about ten minutes ago you were at the age 124. Now you're 15. Now I'm gonna need the older Rose back if she's gonna help stop the Silurians using her Bad Wlf power." he says. Rse's eyes widen. "What is is?" he asks.

"Did you just say I was at the age 124." she asks, her voice demanding an answer.

"What!? No! I-I said you were ,um... 24." he says quickly correcting his mistake. He changes the subject. "Anyway, we really need you back. The old you, I mean." he says. She nods in suspicion abut her age.

"How old are you, anyway? You look about 30." she says and the Doctor looks at her, apalled. "All right! You look abut 20." she says rolling, her eyes.

"Are you calling me a baby. I'm not 20. I'm at the age 1,173. I'll have you know that Time Lords live very long life times." he says. He looks back at the scanner and frowns. He bangs his hand on the console. "Why isn't anthing showing on the scanner! It keeps saying that your body's fine. That's not possible. If someone is de-aged there are bound to be some sort of signs or something coming from them. There's nothing." he says, frustrated. He banged his head on the console but his head shoots up two secnds later. Rose, Amy, and Rory jump at the randomness of it. "I think I know what happened.

_-Sometime in the year 2001-_

Rose wakes up and finds herself sitting in the park on a bench. She looks at her surroundings and when she realizes where she is she squeals. She was back at home, in the park that she would always go to as a child. She got up and ran up to a man to ask him if he had seen a blue police box but he hadn't. She went to find another person to ask but something had caught her eye. A newspaper. Specifically the date. It said that it was June 20, 2001. At first she was only worried about the fact that she was 12 years behind the Doctor but then she realized something. She looks back at the newspaper and gasps. This was the day she went missing. When she was fifteen she went for a walk and she went missing. Thoughts came back. The week she came back she had been talking abut a blue box and an alien called the Doctor. Her eyes wide in realization. That's where she is. Well her 15 year old self. They switched places. She chuckles thinking abut how the Doctor probably won't figure it out for a while. She checks her vortex munipulator and it was fried. She frowned and sat back on the bench waiting for some idea to come to mind.

_-Back on the TARDIS-_

The Dctr thinks he might have figured it ut. He thinks that his Rose and 15 year old Rose switched places, so he's trying to get some answers. "Rose what year was it when you last saw you're home?" he asks. She looks at him.

"It was the year...2001. Wait maybe it was 2003. Or 1999. I don't know. All of my memories. They're getting all mixed up. Doctor! My head! I can't take the pain!" Rose exclaims. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory run up to her and try to help her up. She let's out a peircing scream and then she faints in their arms. The Doctor's eyes widen.

"Rose! Rose, wake up!"

* * *

**How was it? I'll try to update soon but I may not be able to. But still listen out. And Review.**


	11. Home Sweet Home!

**Hey guys. I know your probably upset with me right now because I haven't updated I such a long time. But before you get upset, let me explain. I have been so busy with packing. I've been getting ready to move and between all of the chaos I just can't find the time to write. But don't worry. I'll try to update sooner. So I'm not gonna bore you anymore with my pleads of forgiveness So I'll stop. Just remember to review and tell me you forgive me for the long time of no writing.**

* * *

_**Somewhere in The year 2001**_

"Why can't I just find a way to contact the Doctor. I need to get back to the TARDIS." Rose says. She just wanted to get back to the Doctor. As she was thinking about him another thought squirms into her mind. Her eyes widen in realization. She looks at her watch. Well not exactly a watch. It's a device that the Doctor made for her that lets her see whats happening on the TARDIS. It just looks like a watch to others. She looks at it and her thoughts were confirmed. She sees herself drop to the ground unconscious and watches as the Doctor drops next to her screaming her name. A stray tear rolls down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away. And again she realizes something more. "Oh no! I need to help them somehow. If I'm right a fleet of Daleks are about to attack in... three.. two.. one.. go." She mumbles and a group of about thirty Daleks appear in the TARDIS console room. There's no way that they could fight them. She decided that she was going to need to help them whether she was there or not. She walks into the first abandoned building she finds.

When she finally gets to the top floor of the surprisingly nice she sets her jacket on a chair and sits on the floor Indian style. She bows her head down and closes her eyes, focusing on what she wanted. She could hear the shrieks of her younger self and the instructions the Doctor is yelling

instructions at his two best friends trying to help them defeat the Daleks. Then she focused on what she wanted to do. Her head snapped up, her eyes glowing a bright gold. Brighter then they ever have. In the image in her mind the Daleks turn to dust and that's what happens. She immediately falls to the ground after she lets herself. But then she realizes that the Doctor's going to try to find out how she did that and right now he needs to focus on her.

So once more she heaves herself up off the floor and concentrates on letting herself be seen in the TARDIS. She finally cuts through all the barriers and her eyes fly open. "Doctor!" She yells trying to get his attention.

* * *

_**Back On The TARDIS**_

"Doctor?" Rose says and she wakes up in a room that looks slightly like a hospital bedroom. She looks up and instead of the Doctor she finds Rory. He smiles and walks over to her.

"Hey Rose. It's just me. Little old Rory. But if you want the Doctor I can go get him for you." Rory suggests. She looks around the room quickly before nodding at his request ans he leaves the room. A few seconds later he returns with the Doctor and an optimistic Amelia Pond

cheerily tagging along. The happy look on her face made Rose laugh a little. Amy turns to the Doctor.

"I told you she was fine. If a girl laughs that means she's fine." Amy says and then she becomes serious. "Now if a girl can't laugh you need to call the top five doctors in the universe and maybe the swat team." She adds. The Doctor nods and salutes.

"Yes mam." He says and he turns to Rose. "Rose are you okay. I don't know what happened out there. You had me worried sick." He says. Rose opens her mouth to speak but instead of words, nothing came out. She just sat there in gaped. The Doctor begins to ask her what was wrong when he's interrupted by a voice. Rose's voice.

"Doctor!" She yells. "And me! Right. Don't worry about little me Doctor. She'll be fine. It was just the effect of travelling through the Time Vortex with no protection. At least that's what I remember me

saying when I was her. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you get me out of here. I'm in the year 2001. The date is June 20. I have to go now. The connection is breaking. See you soon." She says and then she's gone. Rose taps the Doctor's shoulder and he turns to her.

"Um, Doctor? Was that me?" She asks. He nods in answer and she breaks out into a smile. "Wow... I'm _HOT_! I understand why you like me." She says and Amy laughs.

"I like young Rose. You're funny." Amy says and looks to the Doctor. "Now. Are we gonna go get us a Rose?" Amy asks him and he nods.

"We are. But we have a problem." He answers. Rory, Amy, and Rose look at him in question. "Well, she told us when she is, but not where." the Doctor says.

"Um... I think I've got an idea. Well, I was sent where she was so maybe she was sent where I was. The park near the Powell Estate. It can't be that hard to find." Rose says. The Doctor smiles proudly.

"Great job Rose. You're a fast learner. Well I'm gonna go. Be back." He says and runs into the console room to set the coordinates. Rose smiles.

"Well, he seems happy to see me." She says, getting off the bed. Amy nods and beckons her to come with her into the console. The Doctor calls down the hall telling them to hurry because they're there. They all step out of the TARDIS into the night air. Rose squeals in delight. "Finally! Home sweet home! I'll never dis this place again. I promise. C'mon. Get your Rose so I can go home." She says and they nod. They look around the park and find her sitting on a bench.

"Rose!" Rory yells and her head shoots up. She smiles and runs up to them.

"Oh my gosh! Finally! I've been waiting for you guys for so long." She exclaims and pulls the Doctor into a tight embrace. She pulls him down for a quick kiss and then turns to her younger self. "Hi. Before you go back home I need to do something. Just stand still and close your eyes okay." She says. Young Rose closes her eyes and older Rose swiped a hand in front of her face. Rose opens her eyes.

"Ummm.. hi. Where am I?" She asks. Rose smiles.

"You at the park near the Powell Estate. You should get home before your mom worries." She says and Rose nods and runs off. Rose turns to the Doctor.

"Right. I wiped her memory of us. She doesn't know anything." She says and hits the Doctor n the arm.

"Owww!" He yells. "What was that for?"

"You left me here for a week. A week!" She exclaims. The Doctor apologizes quickly. "That's right. You better apologize. Now lets get back to the TARDIS and I'm gonna have a nice, long nap before we get to these Silurians." She says and they all walk into the TARDIS hand in hand.

* * *

**And the chapter is finished!**


	12. Rose, Wake Up

**Hey my fellow writers and my wonderful followers. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've kind of been busy. My cousin came over for two weeks and the I had a lot of packing to do. And I mean a lot of packing for my big move to Texas. Then I had a 12 day drive all the way to Texas. Anyway. Without further ado (or whatever those people say) here's the story.**

"Rose! Wake up!" The Doctor screamed before and was pushed down by a rapid shake of the TARDIS. Flames shot out from the walls. He could hear the screams coming from Amelia and Rory and he couldn't understand why- with all the flames, shaking and noise- the love of wouldn't wake up. He heard Amy scream his name and decided the only thing he could do was take Rose with him. He ran into her room, surprisingly tho only one not enulfed in flames and picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of the room ans jumped over a wall of fire. He clung to her with his life as the TARDIS shook again trying to ward off the Doctor's greatest enemy. "Amelia! Rory! Where are you!" He exclaimed. No answer. Not even the smallest yelp. He started to panick until he saw them. But then he noted their current physical state and he sarted to panick again. He ran over to them and set Rose on the floor next to him. Well not exactly. He set her on the floor the only place she would be safe. Away from the flames and he could only hope that the shaking of his once beautiful ship would not push her into the flames. His gaze lingered on her body before he focuses on his two best friends. Their bodies were unconsious and they were bloody and burned. "Amy! Rory! Wake up!" He screamed. He was tearing up. "Please." He whispered. He slumped against the floor lettin the flames engulf him.

_**24 Hours Ago**_

The Doctor and his friends walk into the TARDIS. "Doctor. I am going to take a nap. I will see you later." Rose says. She gives him a peck on the cheek and walks down the hall to her room. The Doctor turns to his friends.

"So, now that we've got her back we need to figure out why our little enemies took her away." The Doctor says. Amy's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"Duh. To try to take away our ost powerful member." Rory says as if it was obvious. But the Doctor shook his head. Rory's eyes furrowed in confusion as well. "Why else wuold they?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But if they wanted to get rid of her then they could have transported her onto her ship. They were trying to get something done and I'm not sure what is is." The Doctor says. Amy shakes her head.

"Doctor, we have her back. That's all that matters right now, okay. Now I'm gonna go make us some tea because we have had quite the stressful day." She says and then she's off into the kitchen. Rory chuckles at his wife and follows her. The Doctor sighs and sits in a chair. He thinks about his akward friends and gives a small smile before deciding to check on Rose. He gets up and walks dow the hall to Rose's bedroom. He slowly opens the door to see Rose peacefully sleeping on the bed. He walks in and sits on the bed next to her watching her chest slowly rise and fall in her slumber. He stands pulls the covers over her limp body and slowly and quietly walks out of the room. He hears Rory call him to get his tea and he goes to the kitchen.

"So is Rose okay?" Rory asks. The Doctor stares at him.

"How did you know I went to see Rose?" He asks. Rory gives him a look that says 'Where else would you have gone?'. The Doctor smiles sheepishly. "She's fine. Sleeping peacefully. And while she's sleeping we can get to work."

"Ugh! Can't we take a small break and go on a much more fun adventure?" Amy asks impatiently. The Doctor groans.

"Amelia! We can't! When forces like the ones we've seen come together nothing good can come out of it. Nothing and we need to stop it. Before there are fatalities." He says, starting to get upset. Amy sighs.

"Doctor, we're in a time machine. We can get back like five minutes after we left." Rory says, matter-of-factly. "But the Doctor's right Amy we can't go anywhere. Plus if we went without Rose she would be sooo upset." The Doctor nods and shudders at the thought of Rose's anger. It would probably earn him a Tyler smack that'll send him into his next regeneration.

"Fine Doctor, but _I'm_ gonna be very upset if this _'invasion of aliens' _is just like every other and I'll kill you." Amy says giving him an evil glare that makes him shrink into the corner of the console room. "Oh I'm kiddin. I'm not gonna hurt you." That didn't make him feel any safer but he did slowly inch to the console and started to pull a few levers.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks.

"We have to go back to our time remember." The Doctor says and Rory nods. But as soon as the TARDID takes off it starts to shake. More rapidly than usual.

"Doctor what's going on!" Amy yells over the shaking. She noticed that something had burst into flame. She tried to put it out but more just kept coming. She gave up after a while and just stayed away from them.

"I'm not completely sure but I think I know!" He yells to her and she looks at him indicating that she wanted to know more. "I think that means that our little alien friends got onto my ship." He says.

"How!" Rory yells.

"Whenever we travel, the second we take off the TARDIS loses it's sheilds for a nonosecond. They must have taken that chance to get in."

"Exterminate. Exterminate." They hear in the distance. It proved the Doctor's theory.

"I have to get Rose. I'll be back" He says, runs to her bedroom, and throws the door open. "Rose! Wake up!" The Doctor screamed before and was pushed down by a rapid shake of the TARDIS. Flames shot out from the walls. He could hear the screams coming from Amelia and Rory and he couldn't understand why- with all the flames, shaking and noise- the love of wouldn't wake up. He heard Amy scream his name and decided the only thing he could do was take Rose with him. He ran into her room, surprisingly tho only one not enulfed in flames and picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of the room ans jumped over a wall of fire. He clung to her with his life as the TARDIS shook again trying to ward off the Doctor's greatest enemy. "Amelia! Rory! Where are you!" He exclaimed. No answer. Not even the smallest yelp. He started to panick until he saw them. But then he noted their current physical state and he sarted to panick again. He ran over to them and set Rose on the floor next to him. Well not exactly. He set her on the floor the only place she would be safe. Away from the flames and he could only hope that the shaking of his once beautiful ship would not push her into the flames. His gaze lingered on her body before he focuses on his two best friends. Their bodies were unconsious and they were bloody and burned. "Amy! Rory! Wake up!" He screamed. He was tearing up. "Please." He whispered. He slumped against the floor lettin the flames engulf him.

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Oh and aain. I'm so sorry for the wait.**


	13. The End

**Here we go you guys. The last chapter. And I don't know about you guys but I think I want their wedding to be today don't you. Here we go.**

_**Last time on **__**All The Beautiful Roses**__**:**_

_"I have to get Rose. I'll be back" He says, runs to her bedroom, and throws the door open. "Rose! Wake up!" The Doctor screamed before and was pushed down by a rapid shake of the TARDIS. Flames shot out from the walls. He could hear the screams coming from Amelia and Rory and he couldn't understand why- with all the flames, shaking and noise- the love of his life wouldn't wake up. He heard Amy scream his name and decided the only thing he could do was take Rose with him. He ran into her room, surprisingly the only one not engulfed in flames and picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of the room ans jumped over a wall of fire. He clung to her with his life as the TARDIS shook again trying to ward off the Doctor's greatest enemy. "Amelia! Rory! Where are you!" He exclaimed. No answer. Not even the smallest yelp. He started to panic until he saw them. But then he noted their current physical state and he started to panic again. He ran over to them and set Rose on the floor next to him. Well not exactly. He set her on the floor the only place she would be safe. Away from the flames and he could only hope that the shaking of his once beautiful ship would not push her into the flames. His gaze lingered on her body before he focuses on his two best friends. Their bodies were unconscious and they were bloody and burned. "Amy! Rory! Wake up!" He screamed. He was tearing up. "Please." He whispered. He slumped against the floor letting the flames engulf him._

* * *

"Doctor." She whispered. He looked at her she lay there not moving her eyes closed. But her heard her say his name. He knows he did. "Doctor help me. Please." She whispered again and this time he saw her. He thought she was dreaming at first but alas she was not. Her eyes fluttered open ans she reached out t him. His reaction was immediate. He rose and took her hand helped her sit up. When she took in the scene she gasped in horror and the look on her face made the Doctor want to cry. "What happened? Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked quietly still looking at the damage done to her best friend the TARDIS.

"Rose, why don't we try to get somewhere safe and then I'll explain everything to you." He suggests and she nods slowly. She turns her head and catches sight of Amy and Rory. "Come help me carry them to your room. It's the only one the TARDIS protected. We can get the to rest and when we get rid of the others." He said and she nods. She struggles to carry Rory because she's still groggy from her long sleep and the heat from the flames were depriving her of her energy but she managed. When they got back to the console -which by the way was superfluously hard because they had to keep hiding from the Daleks on the ship- Rose took her chance to ask him an important question. She made sure to keep her voice low so that the Daleks wouldn't find them in the TARDIS.

'Doctor, How are you gonna get them out any time soon if you couldn't figure out a plan before?" She asks him. He turns to her, a manic grin spread across his face. Of course, she should have known what his answer would be right then but she didn't get the message before he could inflate is own ego.

"Because I'm brilliant." He says. She rolls her eyes but couldn't help the grin that spread across her face the Doctor smiles too. See, before the Daleks and Cyberman weren't in the TARDIS but they are now. I think she's still got enough energy to take one more flight and then she'll need to fix herself up. Of course that means that she'll look completely different but it's still her. But that is not the problem now. Right now I'm explaining my brilliant plan to you, Rose Tyler. So Basically I'm just gonna drop them into the time vortex. They want me they're gonna get me." He says and Rose's face turns to horror.

"But won't the time vortex kill you too?" She asks.

"Nope. See the TARDIS, here, can do a little trick with the extrapolator. She can make sure it protects everything in the time vortex except the Daleks and Cybermen. I'll be perfectly fine." He says very proud of himself. Rose smirks because she just found a flaw in his plan and she waned to be the one to burst his egotistic bubble.

"Well that is brilliant," She says and the Doctor nods with a smug smile,"except for one flaw." She finishes and his smile disappears. "How are you going to get them to follow you into the Time Vortex?" She asks. He frowns realizing that she's right. "But I have something that might work but you're not gonna like it. "I could use myself as bait." She says. Well almost says.

"NO. No, no, no, no. Not a chance. You could die." He says.

"Actually I'll survive. I don't think you remember but you said that she could protect us." She counteracts. The Doctor tries to find something to says but he can't and he can feel the TARDIS pushing him to listen to her in the back of his mind.

"Oh, fine. But don't you dare get hurt Rose Tyler. Do you get that. Because we still haven't had that wedding I was promised." He says. She nods with a grin. Then runs over to the nearest group of Daleks.

"Hey you! Yeah you. Look who's here. It's me. The Bad Wolf. Slayer of the emperor. Yeah! How about you come and get me, huh." She yells and they follow her. One by one they all follow her and to the open TARDIS doors. But right as they lunge at her she jumps out-of-the-way and they all fall into the vortex, the Doctor closing the doors right after the last is gone. They smile at each other and the Doctor lands in Amelia's backyard. They park the TARDIS, get Amy and Rory and bring them inside. They know they can't take them to the TARDIS medical bay so they take them to the hospital. Luckily they weren't severely injured ad they were able to o home that afternoon. When the got back they all anxiously awaited the moment when the TARDIS would open up her doors so they could see the new interior. When finally the two keys started to glow the four of them raced out to the back, Amy and Rory a little more slowly only still just recovering from their injuries. The Doctor slowly opened the doors and a large amount of smoke rolled out before they could see clearly. When they saw the inside they gasped. The TARDIS was amazing. The floor was still glass but instead of the TARDIS having that yellowish light it seemed more blueish. The console seemed to be a bit more complex than before but the Doctor'll manage. As they explore the new TARDIS they all began to think that they would like living back in the old girl. When they all gathered back to the console room Rose muttered "New, new, new TARDIS," under her breath so that only the Doctor could here the inside joke.

Finally the Doctor spoke. "I like it." He says and the rest is history, Well except for that one moment..

_One Month Later_

"Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all the days that follow." Says Rose, reciting the vow that she had gone over hundreds of times, now being the only time it counts. They were right outside the TARDIS and they were having their wedding. They had somehow gotten Jack to be the priest. And Rose had been supplied with a beautiful white dress by the TARDIS and the Doctor had decided that just this once he would wear an actual suit and tie. Well suit and bow tie. Amy and Rory were the only others there but it didn't matter to them. Because they were getting Married!

"I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us." The Doctor says to Rose. Jack smiles.

"You may now kiss the bride." He says and the Doctor pulls her to him and gives her a passionate kiss. They turn to Amy and Rose and smile widely before Rose lets go of the Doctor to run over t Amy and squeal.

"Ahhhh! You're married!" Amy squeals.

"I know!" Rose squeals. The Doctor laughs and grabs her hand to pull her into the TARDIS with Rory, Amy., and Jack following.

"So do you have any honeymoon plans?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"Well, there's a moon that's made of actual honey. Well, not actual honey, and it's not actually a moon, and technically it's alive and a bit carnivorous, but there are some lovely views." He says.

"No." Rose says.

"Well why not."

"Doctor I'm not gonna get eaten by a plant on my honeymoon." She says. He gives a little huff and the five of them walk into the TARDIS laughing.

_**Finis.**_


End file.
